Video systems often employ edge enhancement to improve image sharpness. Edge enhancement techniques typically employ sharpening spatial filters which are subject to considerable overshoot and undershoot, thereby introducing “ringing” visual artifacts in the resulting image. Conventional approaches to reduce or eliminate undershoot and overshoot are complex and involve substantial computational throughput, and thus are costly and inefficient to implement in video processing systems.